Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.19
-Nie trzeba, gospodarzu! Jutro pracować będziecie z małżonką, jako sól tej ziemi, ja tylko konno przejadę do stolicy by oddać się bezczynności, wam więc należy się łoże- oponowała z uśmiechem, któremu nie można było odmówić, nie tylko ze względu na jego urodę, ale także dlatego, iż był on uśmiechem przyszłej ich królowej. Gospodarz ukłonił się – teraz już bez strachu, który stracił, gdy władczyni Arendelle wraz z dwórkami zasiadły z nim oraz jego rodziną do wieczerzy jakby wszyscy byli sobie równymi. Elsa spojrzała na duży, porządny stół. -Każ żonie sprzątnąć ze stołu, zmieścimy się na nim z jedną dworską panną, pozostałe dwie- przeniosła zakłopotane spojrzenie na swoje dwórki, zadychając się powietrzem tym samym dając znak, iż skończyła się jej twórcza inwencja. Zbliżyła się gospodyni – kiedyś z całą pewnością piękność całej wsi, teraz jedynie zasuszony jej relikt żyjący w biedzie, nie mając w gorsze lata co włożyć do gęby i gotując rosoły na gołych kościach. Uśmiechała się łagodnie, jakby ze śladową jedynie ilością życia. Władczyni śniegu jakby odruchowo wyciągnęła ku niej rękę, w którą kobieta wsunęła własną kruchą, spracowaną dłoń. -Jasna pani i jedna jeszcze panieneczka w dziecięcej izbie na sienniku się lepiej położą, tu na stole dwie jeszcze miejsce mieć będą. Poradzimy- uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej, delikatnie dając znak zaciśnięciem palców Elsy, by ta podążyła za nią. Elsa capnęła ciepłą dłoń Heddy i tak łańcuch trzech kobiet zagłębił się w szarości słabo oświetlonego, wąskiego korytarzyka od którego odchodziły dwie małe izby oraz jeszcze mniejsza spiżarenka na najpotrzebniejsze w kuchni ingrediencje. Żona gospodarza wyplątała palce, spojrzała na siennik. -E, synki! Płaszcze brać i na siano!- wydała polecenie dzieciom, machając ściągniętą z ramienia ścierką niczym przyuczający konia z ziemi trener długim bacikiem uderza ziemię za jego tylnymi kopytami. Dzieciaki w liczbie pięciu, wybałuszając oczy na dwie kobiety w bogatych sukniach, ścisnęły się ciasno, i taką szemrającą, ciekawską grupką zaczęły wysypywać się z pomieszczenia. Gospodyni śledziła je wzrokiem, dumna niczym pawica, po czym spojrzała na Elsę. -Dziewiątkę mam, ale czworo już odchowanych, wasi żołdaki, jaśnie pani, u córy noclegują po ziemi, pokotem- zaśmiała się, w czym zawtórowała jej przyszła królowa. Najstarszy chłopiec, na oko czternastoletni, zatrzymał się w progu korytarza z płaszczem podbitym wyliniałym lisem i patrzył ku kobietom. Odchrząknął, gdy wychwycił chwilę pauzy, co sprowadziło nań spojrzenia jego przyszłej władczyni, jej dwórki, oraz jego własnej matki, której oblicze nieco spochmurniało na nieposłuszeństwo. On jednak podszedł do Elsy, padł przed nią na kolanko niczym rycerz z pokolenia na pokolenie, położył dłoń zaciśniętą w piąstkę nad sercem, zadarł umorusaną czymś twarzyczkę ku bladolicej Elsie. -Pozwólcie mi jechać z wami- poprosił, na co twarz matki z surowej przemieniła się w przestraszoną. Zerknęła kątem oka na Elsę, która swoim zwyczajem splotła dłonie przed sobą, a patrzyła na chłopca z łagodnością przez kilka chwil. -Jak się zwiesz? Ile masz za sobą wiosen? -Mikkel, dobra pani. Piętnaście. -Powstań, Mikkelu- nakazała z uśmiechem, mówiąc łagodnie: gdy wypełnił jej prośbę wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, a jego matka zadrżała, przestraszona, jakby Elsa chciała wypatroszyć jej syna. Czym innym jest łatwo znikający strach o siebie niż lęk matki o dziecko. Elsa jednakże jedynie ujęła jego brodę między dwa palce, uniosła chłopięcą, zaciętą twarzyczkę nieco ku górze. -Przemyślę tę prośbę- w głosie brzmiał cień słowa: „obiecuję”. Zaraz jednak uśmiech kobiety stał się weselszy. -Jednakże gdy kolejny raz zdecydujesz się zwrócić ze sprawunkiem do królowej spójrz uprzednio w choćby szybę, czy aby nie masz brudnej buzi- zaśmiała się, puszczając brodę Mikkela, który zarumienił się po reprymendzie. Gospodyni odetchnęła z ulgą, jednocześnie kosząc piętnastolatka wzrokiem zdającym się zastępować wszelkie słowa, których sens sprowadzałby się do: „Wstydu żem się przez twoje rozmazane smarki najadła!”. -No, idźże, nie zaprzątaj jaśnie pani głowy- machnęła na niego ścierką, chcąc by zniknął z widoku przyszłej królowej jak najszybciej. Sama też zarumieniła się ze wstydu: „Cóż za syn! Powinnam go przetrzepać ścierką zamiast odsyłać!”. Spojrzała na Elsę. -Wybaczcie, jasna pani, tym dzisiejszym młodym nie wiedzieć co chodzi po łepetynach. -Nie przepraszaj, pani. Powiedz lepiej, co dla Mikkela planujecie- poprosiła, a kobieta podparła się pod boki, jakby pewniejsza po tym wyskoku swej pociechy, że Elsa rzeczywiście jest uosobieniem życzliwości i, być może, nadzieją na poprawę. Odetchnęła ze zmęczeniem. -Zostanie, jak niebiosa dadzą, czeladnikiem kowala- rzekła w końcu, wzruszając ramionami, a na podobną odpowiedź Hedda wraz z władczynią Arendelle wymieniły krótkie spojrzenia, zaraz jednak władczyni Arendelle zwróciła się do szczupłej kobiety o spracowanych dłoniach. -Czy skłonna byś była, pani, oddać go w służbę?- gospodyni zacisnęła dłonie na ścierce, wybałuszyła oczy na bladolicą panienkę. -Żartujecie, jaśnie pani? Ubogo u nas, nie ma jak opłacić szkół, strojów czy choćby konia... -Skłonnam pokryć wszelkie wydatki wiążące się z jego służbą. Zostałby przeze mnie posłany do rycerskiej szkoły w mej ojczyźnie, zaś po jej ukończeniu powróciłby do Południowych Wysp, by służyć jako gwardzista wyższej rangi. Wam zaś wynagrodziłabym utratę rąk do pomocy rentą wypłacaną z mego skarbca. -Wielka jest wasza hojność, jaśnie pani- kobieta padła na kolana, ujmując dłoń Elsy i zaczynając całować ją, przykładać do policzka, by ukazać, iż jej wdzięczność jest równie wielka. -Powstań, pani. Masz, wraz z mężem, kilka tygodni, podczas których pozostawać będę w stolicy, na podjęcie decyzji. Gdy wracać będę do Arendelle zatrzymamy się we wsi, bym mogła poznać zdanie wasze i, gdybyście przyjęli mą propozycję, zabrać Mikkela do mego królestwa. *** -Dlaczego zaproponowałaś, jaśnie pani, zabranie tegoż chłopca do służby wedle jego prośby?- spytała zaciekawiona Hedda rozczesując delikatnie jedwabne w dotyku włosy królowej, odzianej już w gładki, biały nocny strój, przed spoczynkiem. Świeca stojąca na parapecie domu migotała niespokojnie. -Ujął mnie, Heddo. Nikt o tak mężnym sercu nie powinien marnować się przy oraniu pól czy podkuwaniu wierzchowców. -Czy jesteś jednak pani pewna swej decyzji? Tak szybko została podjęta! Obawiam się, czy wasza wysokość nie ma czasem zbyt miękkiego serca...- na tę supozycję Elsa roześmiała się perliście, przymykając uroczo oczy, choć nie poruszyła głową, by dwórka nie pociągnęła jej przypadkowo za włosy. -Heddo! Trzeba czasem ulec własnej dobroci! A czy będzie to raz mniej czy więcej... Nie czyni różnicy. -Jaśnie pani mówi teraz także o powodzie swego zamążpójścia, czyż nie? O poświęceniu dla siostrzanego szczęścia?- głos, dziwnie rytmiczny, jednostajny, mętny niczym zarastająca sadzawka pośród lasu. Mina królowej nagle zrzedła, spoważniała. Spojrzała tęsknie ku oknu, jak gdyby obaczyła za szybą własną wolność, do której tak tęskniła, a która ulatywała wraz z każdym mroźnym podmuchem wiatru niosącym lśniące płatki śniegu coraz dalej, by, najprawdopodobniej, już nigdy nie zostać odnalezioną. Władczyni zacisnęła na moment palce na tkaninie giezła, zasznurowała surowo usta, jak często się to działo gdy kryć się musiała ze swymi uczuciami. -Nie bądź głupia- odparła zimno, podnosząc się z miejsca, tym ruchem oznajmiając, iż podług jej woli codzienny niemal rytuał rozczesywania jej włosów został zakończony. W kilku krokach zbliżyła się do dwóch sienników zsuniętych razem, by tworzyły jeden, większy niczym podwójne łoże. Wślizgnęła się zgrabnie jako ta wodna rusałka pod okrycie, zwróciła twarz ku gołej ścianie. -Dobrej nocy- rzuciła, nie odwracając się nawet na Heddę wsuwającą się na posłanie obok swej królowej – poczuła jedynie jej ruch za plecami. -Tobie także, wasza królewska mość. *** Bagaż wyciągnięty na noc zaczynał być pakowany z powrotem na sanie. Elsa, wraz z dwórkami oraz dziećmi chłopów, czas spędzali wesoło, choć bezproduktywnie, ślizgając się po idealnie gładkiej powierzchni niewielkiego lodowiska, które rozeszło się świetlistymi mknięciami od stopy królowej parę chwil wcześniej. Mężczyźni wsi pomagali chętnie ładować na królewskie sanie skrzynie oraz pakunki, dzięki poczcie pantoflowej dowiedziawszy się o dobroci przyszłej koronowanej im władczyni – gospodyni, w której domu spały przybyszki z Arendelle, o poranku wybrała się na podwórze, by nakarmić kurczaki, a przez parkan pogaworzyła wesoło z sąsiadką ciekawą lodowej władczyni, „tej mroźnej wiedźmy”. „A uwierz, Bodil: do stołu z nami siadła, gadała jakbyśmy równi jej byli urodzeniem! Mój Mikkel ozwał się doń nieproszony, to tylko obśmiała, że twarz umorusaną miał, taka jest miłościwa!” - sąsiadka na te słowa zacmokała: „Ano powiadają, że królowa Ingaborg to ścina biednych za ozwanie się bez pozwolenia”, sypiąc ziarnem między ptaki, po czym popędziła przekazać wieści o dobrej przyszłej królowej dalej. Nim dwórki przebudziły się, przygotowały, a następnie pomogły swej pani upiąć włosy oraz obmyć się po nocy, cała niewielka wioska zaznajomiona była ze słowami gospodyni i kobiety wyganiały mężów, by pomogli królewskim przy ładowaniu bagażu. Ganiająca boso po lodowej ślizgawce Elsa wychwyciła spojrzenie Kausa. Spojrzenie naglące, aby przerwała tę chwilę oderwania od obowiązków politycznych. Poruszyła dłonią, a wokół jej stóp zawirowały cienkie strugi lśniących iskierek, a pod piętami wybrzuszyły się z lodu podwyższenia, które przerodziły się następnie w obcasy lodowych pantofelków – i znów miała buty na nogach, nie schylając się czy nawet nie patrząc w dół. -Tak, hrabio?- spytała, zbliżywszy się pełnym elegancji, prędkim krokiem, dłonie splatając na podołku. Mierzyła go wzrokiem pełnym władzy, skupienia. Mówiącym o jej gotowości, by zmierzyć się z każdą przeciwnością losu. -Mężczyźni ze wsi podczas załadunku mówili o zbrojnych, których sprawką było zasianie na twój temat, jaśnie pani, opinii wiedźmy. Znaczna grupa żołdaków upodliła się przy pierwszej wieczerzy we wsi. Przywódcy rozwiązał się język i wychlapał, iż oddział uformowany został przez królową matkę, by odbić pod twą nieobecność Hansa z naszej władzy- mówił szybko, jakby pospieszając wydarzenia, by decyzja zapadła jak najszybciej. Elsa spojrzała nań ze zgrozą przez moment odmalowaną na twarzy: jak można być tak głupim? Jak można być tak podłym, jak królowa Ingaborg? -Co każesz, wasza królewska mość?- spytał marszcząc czoło. -Trzeba nam natychmiast pchnąć gońca z wiadomością dla Benevolusa oraz Anny! Nie dotrę do Arendelle na czas, więc w ich jest dłoniach utrzymanie więźnia- zdecydowała natychmiast Elsa, zarzucając trenem, gdy odwracała się gwałtownie. Przywołała dwórki. -Majken, przynieś mi przybory piśmiennicze. Stino, zabawiaj dalej dzieci. Heddo, idź proszę do naszego gospodarza i wywiedz się, czy aby nie ma starej skóry, bym mogła zaszyć w niej wiadomość- słysząc surowy, acz pełen lodowatego spokoju, głos królowej, dziewczęta oddalały się natychmiast, wiedząc, że stały się partnerkami ważnego przedsięwzięcia. Elsa zwróciła się ku Kausowi. -Znasz gwardzistów. Odnajdź pośród nich tego, który jak najprędzej dotrze do najbliższego gończego postoju, natychmiast- zasalutował, jakby królowa stała się jego głównodowodzącą, nie koronowaną. Dzieci zajęły się same sobą, korzystając ze śniegu oraz lodowiska, gdy natrafił się pierwszy po świętach dzień wolny na zabawę, bez pracy w domowym obejściu, pośród nich poruszała się też swobodnie Stina, i jedynie krótkie spojrzenia posyłane ukochanej pani zdradzały jej zaniepokojenie. Oczekująca na papier oraz pióro z kałamarzem kobieta spojrzała na chłopskie pociechy z zazdrością: jedynym zmartwieniem było odnalezienie czasu na zabawę. I choć nie miały ni bogactw, ni pozycji, miały szczęście na buziach, gdyż starczył im śnieg oraz gładka lodowa tafla. Westchnęła, lekko zadzierając głowę, przesuwając palce wzdłuż krawędzi twarzy, od środka czoła, ku podbródkowi, by na koniec złożyć dłonie niczym do modlitwy i przyłożyć je do ust. Powróciła Majken, truchtając półprędko, powiewając winnej barwy peleryną podbitą jenotem, ściskając w dłoniach papier, pióro, inkaust. -Trzymaj kałamarz, proszę, i, wybacz, lecz pochylić się musisz, bym miała podporę dla kartki- umoczyła końcówkę pióra w atramencie, przycisnęła kartkę do nieco zbyt miękkiej przez płaszcz dwórki powierzchni pleców. Zaskrzypiała obsadka o celulozowe włókna: Królowa Ingaborg uknuła wykradnięcie Hansa pod mą nieobecność w kraju. Wzmóżcie straże wokół pałacu, szczególnie w więziennej wieży. Elsa Theresia Catharina Vesterheim, królowa Arendelle. Złożyła zamaszysty podpis, zobaczyła, że obok niej stoi już gospodarz z kawałkiem starej, świńskiej skóry, Hedda zaś trzymała między palcami długą igłę z nawleczoną nań grubą nicią, dobrą do szycia skóry. Królowa podała jej spokojnie wiadomość, uśmiechnęła się do gospodarza, który, wyczuwszy co prawda w dwórce podenerwowanie, odwzajemnił uśmiech przyszłej swej królowej, uspokojony jego widokiem: pomyliłem się, to nie zdenerwowanie. Hedda sprawnie uszyła niedużą kieszonkę, wsunęła w nią liścik i zaszyła go wewnątrz, gdy Elsa dziękowała, pełna idealnie odgrywanych uśmiechów, gospodarzowi za możliwość pobytu we wsi oraz w jego domu, i zapewniała, iż będzie pamiętać o jego dobroci. Majken powróciła, wcześniej zniknąwszy niezauważenie, by oznajmić, iż przybory potrzebne do napisania listu zostały schowane w podręcznym bagażu królowej, Kaus zaś przejął podane mu przez Heddę niewielkie, nieestetycznie wyglądające, zaszyte jednak porządnie, zawiniątko, gdy królowa wzywała z perlistym śmiechem Stinę: „Dość już zabaw, Stino! Mus nam ruszać!”. Gwardziści podsadzili dwórki w siodła, gdy Elsa siedziała już na swym wierzchowcu, zgrabnie nań podrzucona przez skupionego Kausa. -Dziękuję ci, gospodarzu, jeszcze raz za twą gościnność. Przemyślcie wraz z małżonką mą ofertę- przypomniała się, kiwając mu głową z lśniącym wzrokiem: mężczyzna, prosty, nie zaznajomiony z wielką polityką, nie odgadł iż ten błysk jest oznaką nie ekscytacji na rychłe spotkanie z narzeczonym, a wielką obawą. Skłonił się niezgrabnie, uśmiechnął pokazując zęby, pośród których brakowało połowy dolnej prawej dwójki. Stina, jakby odgadując stan ducha królowej opiętej lodową materią sukni, której tren udrapowany był na końskim zadzie, unosząc się za wierzchowcem w ruchu, lekki niczym pajęczyna, skrzący się w zimowym słońcu, zrównała z władczynią i oddała jej białe, długie rękawice poprzedniego dnia oddane jej na przechowanie. Ujrzała pełne podziękowania, smutne jednakże, wygięcie warg. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania